


The Bridge

by BlingBlingMaknae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: In which the company's lonely vice president was desperate to have a baby of his own and thought it was a good idea asking his super model best friend to be the baby's father.Warning: mpreg, slight smut, failed attempt in humor, sappy, dramatic shit, bickering, bickering, sTFU HUNHAN YOU ARE TOO NOISY





	The Bridge

Prompt link:

[ https://twitter.com/shixunbaobei/status/993315182037237761?s=19 ](https://twitter.com/shixunbaobei/status/993315182037237761?s=19)

 

**WORD BANK:**

  * Gege/(name)-ge - Chinese equivalent for ‘elder brother’
  * Jiejie/(name)-jie - ‘elder sister’
  * didi - younger brother; xiao di - little brother
  * Wei - informal manner of saying ‘hi’
  * Xiaolongbao - Chinese steamed bun
  * Qiao Xin - 桥 (qiao) for ‘bridge’ and 心 (xin) for ‘heart’; ‘bridge of hearts’
  * Wu Shixun - Chinese equivalent of Oh Sehun



 

This is for you @shixunbaobei/@thelow95

\------

 

It was another uneventful night in one of the multibillionare companies in China. The workers went to work in the morning or afternoon, did their jobs and went home after their shift ended. The office was eerily silent, save from the few employees who went overtime to catch up with work.

There was one office though, where the lights remain open up to the late hours of the night and sometimes, up to the wee hours of the morning. That belonged to the Chairman’s half brother, who seemed to do more workload than his brother who always rushed to go home to his family.

The Chairman’s half brother, the Vice President, spent more hours awake in his office more than the time he spent outside. It was not he had that much work to do or he was someone slow to accomplish things; it was just he found no reason to look forward going home.

In the office, he was preoccupied. The stress he constantly felt kept his mind and hands going, and the amount of workload he needed to accomplish kept him distracted from the sorrows of his heart.

 

 

In the four corners of his lonely abode, he could only succumb to the void deep within him.

 

Luhan finished a total of work enough to get by for the week before he decided to call it a day. He looked up from the files he was done with and saw his secretary slumped on top of the table. Luhan thought the other already left but turns out he was too busy to even bother checking.

 

“Jongdae, Jongdae-yah,” Luhan ruffled his secretary’s brown curls, stirring the other awake.

“Boss,” Jongdae mumbled drowsily, rubbed his eyes and stretched his limbs out. He sheepishly scratched his head as he glanced at his boss. “Sorry. I already finished my job before falling asleep.”

“Of course I know that,” the vice president chuckled while patting the man’s shoulder. “Go home. It’s late. Seunghwan might be waiting for you.”

“Oh my god. Now that you made me remember.” Sleepiness seemed to leave the Korean man as he moved like a lightning gathering his things. “Gosh, I need to help Hwannie for his science fair project. I gotta go, sir.”

“He joined the fair? I thought he was having double thoughts about it.”

“You know my son, sir,” Jongdae grinned as his eyes sparkled with the pride of a father. “A very lively and competitive spirit.”

“Like father, like son.” Both men laughed at the truth the statement beheld. Jongdae said his goodbyes to his boss before sprinting outside.

“How fortunate,” Luhan muttered to himself as he went back to his chair. He slouched against it, his unruly and laid back nature exposing itself as tiredness took over him…

  


Or maybe self-pity, loneliness, all things bad that make him sulk like a boy whose lollipop was stolen.

  


It was exhausting, really exhausting to work every single day without a particular purpose…  


Without a little bundle of joy bouncing up and down waiting for his arrival, welcoming him with warm arms and kisses, and an enthusiastic _“welcome home, baba!”_

  


_“I missed you all day, baba.”_

  


_“Can you teach me how to do my homework, baba?”_

  


_“I love you, baba!”_

  


“I want a baby, too,” the vice president pouted as he stared at his worn out reflection through the dark monitor.

 

Luhan felt like he was getting old.

 

Sure, besides the fact that he looked like a teenager with his hair styled down, he could not deny that the age of 35 was indeed a quite late age.

  


Quite early to be a vice president, quite late not to have his biggest dream: a family.

  


He was envious of all his officemates who bring their children along on not-so-busy days or when no one could look after them. Luhan also found himself enjoying the times he gets out of his office and sees all those children sitting on one corner, playing silently, chattering with one another or bugging their fathers and mothers. He had always been fond of kids; from the ones he taught and played with when he was a football player back in high school, the children he treated for ice cream whenever he was at the park to get away from his busy college life, his adorable little niece and nephew who both could not pronounce his name properly at their tender ages of four, and his subordinates’ respectful children.

What should he do with his loaded bank accounts, luxurious penthouse and everything he was willing to offer if he had no child of his own to shower his blessings with?

That was how he found himself dialing a very familiar number, ready to take desperate measures.  
  


“Good evening, Wu Shixun speaking. How may I help you?”

“Look at your caller ID before answering calls, brat. What if I am a creep?”

“Wei, Luhannie. Anything you need?”

“Sehun-ah, can I come over?”

  
  


Luhan was aware that his Korean friend, a super model in China that goes by the name Wu Shixun, hated entertaining people at such a late hour. The man four years his junior was grumpily yawning before Luhan sheepishly showed a bottle of Chateau Changyu Moser XV he knew could pacify Sehun’s mood.

Throughout their drinking session in the model’s condominium, they talked about life, with Sehun complaining about his work, sharing some anecdotes, and Luhan doing the same.

It was several drinks later, when the night was not young anymore, that Luhan finally had the courage to open the topic up.

 

“Say, Sehun-ah,” the businessman slurred due to the alcohol in his system. “Do you have any plans settling down with someone?”

“Last thing I want to do at this point of time,” Sehun laughed, swirling the contents of his glass while staring at it with lack of interest. “I am thankful Joohyun did not accept my proposal. Hell, I do not think we would have lasted a month with our contrasting personalities.”

“Who the fuck even thinks it is a good idea to propose after meeting her for only like… three, two months?” A flushed, drunk Luhan chugged his drink down, foot raised on the coffee table as he slouched on the couch. “Stupidddd.”

“I was young, you know. Impulsive, passionate. But not anymore.” Sehun poured the elder another drink, which Luhan eagerly took in a few gulps.

“Geez, Han. You really need that much alcohol for you to spill whatever the matter is, don’t you.” Sehun clucked his tongue, getting quite impatient as he felt himself getting inebriated. “Say it.”

“You do not have anyone now, right?”

“I never told you a story I do except some random fucks, didn’t I? Why? Finally admitting you want me?”

“I’d rather fuck myself than be with you, thank you very much. What I was trying to say was…”

“Mmm?”

“Want to be my baby’s father?”

  


Luhan found his face drenched with costly red wine.

  


“OH FUCKING SEHUN—”

“My couch!” Sehun _shrieked,_ horror painting his features as his eyes almost bulged from their sockets. “Fuck! That cost me almost my entire earnings from that Paris deal—”

“Whose fault is it? Who spit on my face and—what the fuck, Sehun, this is one of my most expensive suits! This is fucking Dior and this is limited edition, you unruly peasant—”

“Peasant? Bitch please, my whole wardrobe costs the earnings of your company in a month—”

“Dumbass, in less than a week. We are currently number three you uneducated wuss. And to tell you, my whole wardrobe costs more than what you paid for this condominium unit—”

“Excuse me, you ignorant twelve year old, maybe you were talking about the down payment. That couch alone equates to your—”

“Twelve year old!? You are calling your hyung a twelve year old!?”

“Hyung my ass, Luhan. I will pass as the older one any day.”

“Yeah, your forehead crease agrees.”

“Hah, says the one whose crows feet started appearing even before he was 30.”

“You—”  
  


After minutes of bickering and bitching on each other, the two sober men managed to calm down. Luhan, left with his dress shirt, lied down with his body strewn on the couch, ruined suit tossed on the coffee table without care. On the other side, Sehun ended up sitting on the floor next to the couch Luhan lied on after failed attempts to strangle each other.

 

“Han, seriously, what the fuck? You want me to father your child?”

“Yeah,” Luhan answered in a second. “Give me your sperm. Inject your sperm inside me, Sehunnie.”

Sehun grimaced and choked at the choice of words. _Is he still drunk? JESUS._ “Son of a… can’t you just, uh, adopt? Why me?”

“I want my own child.”

“How about getting a surrogate?”

“I want my child to come from me.”

“Duh, your child still comes from you, because that is your sperm—”

“I want to give birth,” Luhan mumbled quietly it sounded like a whisper. “I long to experience the pain mothers have when they let their child out in this world.”

“Uh, sure. But… again, why me?” Sehun laid his head on the couch surface, seeking the warmth emanating from Luhan’s body. “Why me, your best friend, of all the people?”

“Because you have good genes,” Luhan giggled, hands animatedly clasping together while peering over Sehun. “With your good genes adding up with my own set of good genes and brains, I bet my child is going to be the finest piece of ass alive.”

“You serious with that, Lu?”

“Of course no… yes, to some extent. No, I take it back. You think I only want my child to be pretty and handsome and all?” The elder lightly knocked the other’s head. “Well… It is because you are the only one I can trust. My busy lifestyle does not permit me from meeting people to date, and before I knew it, I already turned this… old. No one would want to date someone as boring and worn out as me.”

“That is not true,” Sehun shot up at that and scooted closer to Luhan. “You are beautiful, Lu, inside and out. No one would not want to date you.”

His friend’s downcast expression remained.

“I can set you up with single people I know. They are great people and I am certain you would love them.”

Luhan pouted, eyes glimmering with a threatening onslaught of tears, his sensitive and less rational drunk self surfacing. “Do you hate me that much to push me away, Hunnie?”

 _This is bad._ “Xiao Lu, Han baby,” Sehun cooed and cupped his best friend’s cheek. “I will never hate you. It is just…” He paused, choosing his words carefully. “I am at the peak of my career and I am not ready to have and own up children.”

“That will not be a problem, Sehun,” Luhan assured, hand slipping through Sehun’s black locks out of habit. “I just need your sperm, even via in vitro techniques I will be willing to try, just please grant me this lifelong wish of mine. You do not need to act as the child’s father; I just need you to be his father. Please?”

 

Sehun contemplated, assessing the situation.  
  


“I am lonely, so lonely, and all I want is a child. If… if I need to sacrifice everything I have to make my wish come true, I shall do so…”

Luhan’s doe like orbs were pushing Sehun to a direction he did not want. “Luhan…”

“Ho-How much should I pay you?” Luhan barely noticed the few tears that fell down his face. “A grand million? Ten million? Hundred million? I do not even mind giving a billion. Should I give you a building? An international promotion? Tell me what you want, Sehun-ah. Just please grant my wish.”

Luhan found himself being pulled to a securing embrace, head cradled against the other’s shoulder.

Sehun sighed in defeat. “Shhh, I do not need anything to agree. I will do it.”

“R-Really? You are not kidding?” Luhan parted from the man, wanting to see the sincerity of the other.

“Good thing your crying performance moved me and you look cute, or else I won’t budge at all.” Sehun teased and pinched the smaller one’s nose, the latter whining in pain.

“You bastard.” The businessman knocked the model’s back playfully, only to pull him back into a hug. “Thank you, Sehun-ah. You are really the best.”

“Anything for my best friend.”

  
  


Days went on and they almost forgot about their deal. Luhan was busy fulfilling his duties in the company he did not have time to think about it nor contemplate if Sehun was really serious. Whenever he did, he felt ecstatic, loving the idea of having a child of his own.

It was their friend Chanyeol’s club party that brought them together in one place again, with Sehun volunteering to pick Luhan up after work.

Throughout the car ride, Luhan almost did not speak a word, too distracted by the sight of Sehun’s gaze darting from the road to the rear view mirror.

 _He looks hot,_ Luhan almost spoke out loud had not he bit his tongue.

10:18 PM sharp, they arrived at the party and was greeted with tight bear hugs from their giant friend.

 

“Luhan hyung! Sehun! My brothers!” Chanyeol guffawed on their ears, patting—knocking—their backs. “I thought you two won’t make it.”

“How can we not go if it is you?” Sehun laughed, squeezing Chanyeol back.

Luhan teasingly poked Chanyeol’s waist. “Congratulations! I thought you won’t remember us by the tons of fans you have now.”

“What are you saying?” The tallest scoffed playfully. “You are Lu Han, the vice president of A.C.E., one of the most luxurious watch and accessories manufacturing companies in China, and Wu Shixun, the highest earning supermodel in China and Korea. I am but a humble musician.”

“Jesus, Yeol, your music is everywhere. Even here on China, your songs debut #1 on every single release. What’s with the feigned modesty.” They laughed at that, with Chanyeol sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

  


They sat around the table with their other friends, Jongin, Joonmyeon, Minseok and Zitao and tried to catch up with each other’s lives over drinks and food. Chanyeol’s tour in China turned out to be successful, thus throwing a party to meet his friends. Minseok opened his fifth café branch in China. Joonmyeon’s clothing line was a big success in Korea and he was in China for a business trip. Zitao stayed his happy-go-lucky self and did not act like he was a shareholder of one of the biggest fabric manufacturer in China. Jongin was earning so much from his Youtube dance videos and choreographing the performances of world renowned artists and globally competent dance crews.

They exchanged stories ranging from hilarious ones, annoying, gross, business-centered, dramatic, romantic and finally, to the people who were not with them at that time.

 

“Jongin, before I forget, why didn’t you bring your twin with you?” Minseok asked when they seemed like they ran out of things to chatter about.

Jongin opened his mouth but the ever updated Zitao beat him to.if. “Didn’t you see his post on SNS? Tae’s four weeks pregnant.”

Everyone of the table fell dead silent and Joonmyeon was the first one to recover from shock. “Wait. Taemin is a carrier?”

Jongin popped a whole cherry in his mouth before replying. “I was also surprised. I mean yeah, his boyfriend and him has been together for years without using any protection, and all of a sudden, he was fainting in dance practice only for us to know he is pregnant. We were initially shocked but then, it is definitely the best news of this year.”

Chanyeol was displeased. “And you neglected to tell us?”

Jongin simpered. “Sorry, but it is not exactly my fault you guys are too busy to check your SNS.”

“Soo and his beau must be so jealous. They have been trying to make babies for years, but it seems that both of them have the recessive genes.” Joonmyeon commented, earning exasperated sighs as response.

“By the way, why aren’t they here?”

“They just invested for their meat shop, remember? They said they are busy overseeing the renovations.”

“Yah, why are the two of you so quiet?” Chanyeol suddenly gestured at the quiet pair and all eyes affixed on Luhan and Sehun who were sitting with a noticeable gap between them despite being on one couch. Despite the dim lighting, it was noticeable how flustered Luhan was at the unexpected attention.

“Guys, I just finished my Louis Vuitton show the other day. I still haven’t got over the jet lag this dawn.” Sehun answered smoothly just like his usual calm disposition.

“As for Lu,” Sehun added, moving a bit closer to Luhan, “you know how hardworking our vice president is, and how he should be resting this weekend instead of being here.”

“Stop teasing me, brat,” Luhan huffed, playfully hitting Sehun on the shoulder.

Jongin spoke out of nowhere. “Makes me remember. Hyung, you have carrier genes, right?"

Luhan could not help but stutter at the sudden remark.“Y-Yes.”

“When will you settle down?” Minseok clucked his tongue. “All on this table have lovers except Chanyeol, Sehun and you. You guys work too much.”

Sehun’s protest of ‘why am I suddenly included’ drowned with Zitao’s loud, drunk voice. “Chanyeol is understandable due to his fans, but you two…” The way Zitao’s eyes playfully glinted when he laughed— _cackled_ —told the pair something bad would spew out of his mouth. “Guys, seriously, just fuck already.”

The others, inebriated as well, laughed when Luhan choked on his own saliva. It contrasted so much with Sehun’s smooth response that induced teasing cheers and whistles from the others. “Sure, if Han will let me.”

Luhan knocked his fist weakly on Sehun’s abdomen while trying to recover from choking. “Fuck you.”

It seemed Sehun’s intention was to tease the elder more. “No. I fuck you.” Their friends wolf-whistled and chanted ‘Sehun Luhan sitting on a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G,’ ‘get a room,’ ‘just fuck already,’ ‘get married’ all over again but Sehun just kept on laughing while cradling an embarrassed and annoyed Luhan’s head towards his shoulder. “Kidding, Han. You know I won’t do that.”

Luhan nodded begrudgingly but for some reason, he felt disappointed with the remark.

More drinks later, some of them thought it was time to go. Minseok went the earliest, not wanting his wife to worry. He took the alcohol-reeking, giggling Zitao who lived a few streets away from him. Joonmyeon followed half an hour later as he need to get at least six hours of sleep before attending his business meeting. Jongin stayed a bit longer, dancing around and starting a mini showdown on the dance floor. He went home past midnight, dead tired from exhaustion.

Chanyeol stayed, flirting and dancing with girls until he was dragging one— _wait, are those three women with Yeol? What the fuck_ —towards the exit for what apparently was going to be a steamy night.

 

Luhan and Sehun? They danced in their own world amidst all the noise around them.

 

Perhaps it was the alcohol or an unsaid thought that lingered as years passed by, but somehow, Luhan found Sehun attractive. He knew his friend was blessed with handsome looks ever since he laid his eyes on him when they met for the first time. Sehun was a newbie in the industry when he became the model for their company’s then latest watch model, but he rose in fame and endorsed the watch for a few years before he terminated his exclusive contract to begin his career as a supermodel. Luhan practically saw Sehun growing in the fashion industry, and it was as if the latter became better and better as he aged.

With Sehun wearing a deep V-neck black top and matching rip jeans, hair messily moused, neck and fingers adorned with silver jewelry, it was hard to resist the urge to press against the hands holding on his hips swaying with the music.

Sehun was no different. The exhaustion from his work and lack of proper rest made him more vulnerable to the effects of alcohol than his experienced self was used to. While downing several shots and exchanging stories with the others, he could not stop stealing glances from the elder—or if he would be honest, even from the rear view mirror when he fetched Luhan that night. How could he resist looking at such beauty donned with eyeliner, a simple white shirt draped with a fancy red jacket, tight jeans and a fucking choker? The Luhan before him was very different from the usual Luhan in a three piece suit, pushed back hair and stressed expression. A youthful and carefree Luhan, his unstyled hair bouncing and falling over his smokey eyes with every jump to the music, free of any worries and inhibitions, was all Sehun needed to realize how stunningly gorgeous his friend really was.

With all of those, he could not help but pull Luhan’s body against his, wanting, needing to feel him close.

To Sehun’s surprise, Luhan made no objections or any movement that rejected taller male’s advances. It seemed the other was pleased judging by the manner he grinded his hips against Sehun’s thigh.

Things escalated quickly, and soon, they had their hands on each other, touching, gliding, groping whatever flesh they could feel through the annoying clothing. Their breaths blew on each other’s skin, teasing the model’s neck and stimulating the businessman through his ear.

As far as an inebriated Luhan could remember, he was held tightly on the hips, his ass pressing and bumping against something hard between Sehun’s legs. In a blink of an eye, he ended up being spun around, small face cupped and Sehun’s face getting oh so close to his. Luhan took the risk and tiptoed to close the gap between them, and he was not disappointed, not with Sehun’s soft lips moving passionately against his.

The remnants of alcohol’s taste, the feverish tingles sparking on their skin, the desperation and eagerness in their movements; all were savoured by the two who forgot the world around them. It was when one of them cupped the other’s crotch that Sehun spoke.

“Let’s go somewhere private.” Luhan nodded and was whisked away, out of the intoxicated club and towards a cheap motel a few blocks away.

  
  


They were lost in their passions, ignoring the stink eye the receptionist shot them when Luhan was already marking Sehun’s pale neck while the taller male paid and got the key—while groping and slapping the shorter one’s ass repetitively.

They have not made it to bed yet when a stark naked Sehun bent a completely nude Luhan on the nightstand, trailing kisses down the beauty’s spine and fondling his pebbled nipples. Luhan shamelessly moaned, years of chastity making his heightened senses way more sensitive. The delectable noises rose in volume when the experienced man went lower, kissing and sucking on the babe’s pink, tight hole.

With Sehun’s lip and teeth doing wonders on his entrance, Luhan did not anticipate that it would get times and times better when Sehun’s naughty wet muscle darted in his velvety walls. The heavenly sensation went beyond what words could describe and Luhan was clutching on the nightstand, panting and moaning like a cat in heat as Sehun’s experienced tongue devoured him until he came untouched.

Things escalated quickly and soon, Luhan laid on the bed, mewling and letting out heavenly noises as Sehun’s thick fingers moved hastily inside him. They moved fast yet hit his sweet spot with precision, inducing mewls and needy whimpers from him. Being fingered never felt so good; Luhan’s own digits were never enough to fill him up. Or maybe, it felt gratifying because it was done by Oh Sehun, a sweaty sex god looking so handsome and hot on top of him.

With Sehun entering him, he felt all the air knocked out of him as he was filled with the big, thick manliness he was playing with before. Sehun stretched him to his limit but he could not bear to care, pushing himself down the slick, meaty cock.

“Deeper, please give me more, Sehun-ah.” Luhan said like a mantra, only stopping whenever Sehun’s thick cock zeroed on his sweet spot. His body was on fire, getting hotter and hotter as Sehun whispered filth on his ear whilst fucking him.

Sehun loved every single note coming out from the beauty under him. Whether Luhan was eaten out, fingered, his chest and little cock played with, he gave the best reactions, urging Sehun to let go of his inhibitions and release the beast inside him. He had a couple of dalliances after Joohyun broke and destroyed him, yet this was the first time someone made him feel as gratified after Joohyun.

Luhan was vocal yet not too loud, slutty yet still submissive, sexy and pretty, oh so, so beautiful and worthy to be brought to heavenly pleasure over and over again. In short, Luhan was nothing short of perfect.

‘Fuck, Lu feels better than Joo, than anybody else.’ Sehun could only think of as he pounded Luhan’s sweet spot all over again. He never initiated kisses with his flings yet with this beauty more than ready to be used, so wrecked and so needy, it had him swooping down to claim those tender, swollen lips multiple times that night.

Their desire for each other was insatiable they were certain they tried all positions in and out of the Kama Sutra. They almost did not use lube due to the fact the elder’s stretched hole was wet by the number of times the younger came inside him. They could not stop despite the exhaustion and soreness they felt, their burning passion seeming like a drug intoxicating them.

Even if Sehun’s cock felt great in any position, Luhan liked it the best with missionary. Sehun was so feral, so strikingly attractive dominating him. He could kiss Sehun, feel his lips and fingers playing with his neck and sensitive nipples and have his dick pumped whenever Luhan was on the verge of orgasm. He also discovered Sehun liked it so much when his hair was tugged with every thrust and how he grunts in pleasure whenever Luhan trails his fingers down his chest and abs.

Despite Sehun’s tendency to dominate, he loved it when Luhan rode him. The live motion of the reserved and respected vice president whorishly bouncing on top of his dick, own little stick moving was a sight that would remain etched in the model’s memory. Luhan was so gorgeous bending his back in pleasure, sweaty strands sticking on his face while his melodious moans made Sehun harder than he had ever been. With this position, Sehun could grope the beauty’s little, plump ass and thick thighs, tease his overly sensitive nipples and play with his leaking stick. It also felt intimate when Luhan sat on him when they did the lotus position, almost the same sensation with the riding one only that he could hold Luhan closer, mark his neck and clavicle and toy with the elder’s erect buds in his mouth.

After hours and hours of drunken passion, they felt they could not come nor move their limbs anymore. Someone collapsed from exhaustion and the other quickly followed to dreamland.  
  
  
  


Luhan hated going out of bed.

It was something he never managed to correct throughout the years. He often needed to set three alarms just to wake up, and set them about an hour earlier than his departure for the office due to his sluggishness in the morning.

But that particular morning, he felt the need to get up by himself. His lower extremities especially his ass hurt. Something felt sticky on his bare skin, and there was something warm yet heavy pressed against him. It also felt like air puffed on his skin in patterns, as if someone was breathing...

 

 _Wait. Bare skin? Warm? B-Breathing?_ Luhan slowly opened his crusty lids, only to see his best friend Oh Sehun sleeping beside him.

  
  


Holding him close.

  
  


Completely nude.

  
  


“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God,” Luhan murmured as some of the memories from the night before came rushing in his throbbing head.  


 

_‘Your dick feels great, Sehunnie.’_  


_‘Ah more, more please, fuck me more.’_  


_‘Harder, Hunnie. I want more of your big, fat cock.’_  


_‘You feel so tight, pretty baby.'_  


_‘Look how slutty and beautiful you are on top of my cock, Hannie.’_

_‘Suck it harder, baby. Show how much you worship my dick.’_

  


On the process of pulling the sheets towards him, a heavy arm pulled him closer and by pure lack of luck, Luhan accidentally touched Sehun’s morning wood.

  


“AHHHHHH!”

“WHAT THE FU—OUCH!” Sehun growled when a solid palm landed on his face which was quickly followed by being pushed on the other side of the bed.

“Pervert, pervert, pervert!” Luhan screamed, attempting to punch Sehun who protected himself with his arms.

“I am not a pervert!”

“Pervert!”

“I said I am not—stop, it hurts!”

“You are! You took advantage of me!”

“What!? It was you who did.” Sehun managed to grab Luhan’s wrists, successfully pinning him down the bed. “It was not me who was whorishly grinding against my dick the whole way up here… even in front of the receptionist.”

“I did that!?”

“Yes, you motherfuck—stop kicking! My dick cannot dodge!”

“Who proposed to go to this motel?”

“You wanted me to fuck you in the club? You kinky boy.”

“I am not kinky you dickhead!”

“Hah, says the one who loved being eaten out.”

Luhan flushed at that. “W-Who was the one who groped me from the dance floor up to this room?”

“You think I can resist that? Your gorgeous ass tempted me,” Sehun winked, making the deer completely beet red.

“S-Shut up—”

“OUCH!”

“Oh my God, I kneed your groin!? I am sorry! Omo, don’t die on me. Sehun? Sehun!”

  


Somehow, right after Sehun rolled around in pain and Luhan showered him with a lot of apologies, they ended up sitting calmly on the bed, sheets covering their lower halves—except that Luhan took extra measures by covering himself up to his chest.

Sehun broke the silence with a regretful sigh. “I admit it. I was your friend and knowing how weak your tolerance is, I should have not drank that much so I could have handled myself better and took you home instead. I am sorry, Han.”

“I-It wasn’t entirely your fault,” Luhan mumbled shyly and turned away when Sehun’s chiseled body—which was full of hickeys, courtesy of Luhan—flashed before him. “I knew I am a bad drinker yet I let myself be carried away.”

It was followed with a lousy joke. “Hahaha, I think we saved ourselves a lot of hassle to go for in vitro fertilization.”

Sehun’s awkward laugh made the atmosphere more uncomfortable. “Yeah.”

 

Silence again.

 

Sehun reached for his pants, Luhan darting his eyes away from Sehun’s ass and back filled with nail scratch marks. _D-Did I really do those?_

Sehun leaned back on the headboard, a box of cigarettes and lighter on hand. He lit one stick, handing it to Luhan before lighting one for himself and they smoked quietly. Their racing hearts calmed down with every puff and the awkwardness soon dissipated with the smoke, with Luhan leisurely asking for another stick and the lighter.

 

Thanks to Sehun and his tactless mouth, Luhan grew beet red again after exactly 11 minutes.

  


“Lu.”

“Mmm?”

“When was the last time you had sex? You were so tight and hot and—wait, are you a virgin?”

  


A painful hit of a pillow on his face was all Sehun got as an answer.

  
  


The weeks went by as if nothing happened; as if Luhan had not experienced the best sex of his life. Sehun flew to France for the Louis Vuitton fashion show and Luhan was busy with his own affairs… and his nightly pleasuring session in a poor attempt to remember the sensations Sehun left that one passionate night. As for Luhan, the time of the year he loathed the most finally came. It was another season for new product proposals, thus, the increased amount of meetings and papers he needed to take part in and accomplish.

It was one cloudy day when Luhan felt a little sick, waking up feeling weak and his head whirling. He forced himself out of bed, knowing how important this day was to Yifan.

As the meeting went on, he tried his best to mask the discomfort he felt and fight his wavering focus.

“You okay?” Yifan mouthed upon seeing his brother rubbing menthol balm on his forehead.

“Yeah,” Luhan smiled weakly as an answer.

It ended after hours of sitting and listening, and he intended to eat lunch with his friend and board of directors member, Baekhyun.

  


“Luhannie, are you stressed?” The younger asked as they headed out of the conference room.

“What made you think of that?”

“Do not take it the wrong way, okay, but lately, you have been drinking two cups of taro milk tea in a single day and about three servings of rice per meal which is not so your health conscious ass.”

“Really? I did that?”

“Yeah. You do that on rare occasions, but on a daily basis… I am just worried you are stress-eating, especially now that your metabolism slows down with your age—Lu?”

Baekhyun was so busy talking he almost missed his friend bolting towards the direction of the nearest washroom. He ran after his friend and found him kneeling on the tiles and retching in the toilet bowl.

“Oh my God, Lu,” Baekhyun shrieked, patting the other’s back who was still spilling his guts out.

Luhan breathed heavily as he finished, letting himself be supported by Baekhyun’s hold. He ripped some tissue paper from the holder and ungracefully wiped his mouth.

“Baekhyunnie, I do not feel well,” he weakly whimpered to his friend. “Do you have some medicine? I need to go back in my off—”

“What office? No, you need to go to the hospital!” Baekhyun chortled while checking Luhan’s temperature. “Your sweat is cold as well. You need to have a check up.”

“I can manage,” Luhan’s lips turned up to a strained smile as he stood up. Though, he barely anchored himself before falling down.

“See, you cannot even stand!” Chided Baekhyun who caught him just on time. “I told you, you cannot go on with the day being this sick. You think you are a superhero, huh? Fine, we both know how hard you work, but this is not the time for that. Look, you even need to close your eyes when I am talking—wait, Luhannie? Are you… yah, yah... Oh my God, help! Somebody help! The VP fainted!”

  
  


Luhan woke up to the smell of antiseptics. His blurry vision soon sharpened along the edges and revealed green, printed curtains similar to ones in a hospital ward.

 

_Hospital ward?_

 

“Baek?” He called, remembering his friend to be the last person he saw before falling into unconsciousness. He looked around, not seeing anyone, save from the people conversing outside. The other’s voice seemed familiar and its owner’s identity was confirmed once the curtain opened.

 

“Wha-What, how, when, why—”

“Stop reciting. I am not your grammar teacher,” the model scoffed yet worry could be seen on his features. “Baek needed to come back at the office so he called me.” He sat beside his best friend, checking his temperature with the back of his hand.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Wu. Mr. Lu is not ill,” the doctor chuckled. “Actually, what I have is good news.”

“Good news? So that means I am not sick?”

“Yes,” the doctor grinned. “Shall I announce the good news with Mr. Wu here or…?”

Sehun and Luhan exchanged glances and the latter nodded. “You can proceed, doctor.”

“Congratulations, Mr. Lu. You are five weeks pregnant."

Luhan beamed widely while Sehun’s jaw dropped. The businessman covered his mouth, trying to stop his squeals from coming out. He could not take it though, proceeding to shake Sehun while excitedly chanting. “Oh my God, Sehunnie. Finally, I am… I am finally pregnant!”

“Congrats, Han.” Sehun who got over the initial shock smiled and patted his friend’s shoulder. “Your dream finally came true. I am happy for you.”

The doctor proceeded with a mini discussion. “Congratulations once again, Mr. Lu. From now on, you need to take care of your body more than you usually do because you are not only caring for yourself but also another human baby inside you. It is a must for you to attend appointments with an OB-GYN doctor. Male carrier pregnancies need more care as it is very delicate compared to female pregnancies, and negligence and carelessness can be fatal for the child and you. You will be given a diet plan to follow as well as sessions you need to attend to ensure a healthy delivery. Also, it is highly recommended to come with your partner on every session.”

“I…” Sehun trailed off, not having any clue what to say, but Luhan beat him to it.

“I can manage, doc. Honestly, I do not know the identity of my sperm donor, but I guess I can do this.”

 

_Such a smooth liar, Han._

 

The tension felt heavy in the room that led the doctor to clear his throat. “Oh, I see. But still, this is something you cannot do alone, Mr. Lu. A significant other strong enough to support you should accompany you. A strong support group is really important for a healthy pregnancy and a safe delivery. Of course, you also need to surround yourself with positivity and avoid stressful situations that can put you and the baby in turmoil.”

After a few more reminders, the two were left in their own, awkwardness yet to dissipate.

 

Sehun started. “Luhan, listen, I—”

“Don’t worry, Sehunnie,” Luhan smiled yet somehow, Sehun noticed the smile was not as bright as it usually was. “No one will know the truth, I swear. We cannot ruin your career, you know.”

“No, Han, that is not what I want to say.” Sehun licked his lips, a habit that formed years prior that he usually showed when uneasy and unsure of what to say. “The doctor is right. It will be difficult for you to undergo pregnancy without assistance. You should stay at my house until your delivery. We need to make sure you are having a healthy lifestyle.”

“Why are you worrying about me, silly,” Luhan laughed. “Seriously, I can manage. I will just call for the house cleaner more often and reduce my overtime nights.”

“Han, my condo may be smaller compared to your penthouse and I may be working often, but with you living with me, I can make sure—”

“Sehunnie, please?” Luhan cut in, wanting the argument to end once and for all.  “Please, do not make this hard for me.”

Either Sehun could not understand or refuse to understand that the younger relented and sighed in resignation. “Whatever you think is right, sure. But I will call you everyday and night to check on you.”

“You do not have to bother—”

Sehun’s piercing gaze and stern voice made Luhan shut his mouth—and cower to submission—in an instant. “I will call you every single day to check on you. Do you understand, Han?”

“Whatever makes you sleep at night,” Luhan grunted despite the pounding in his heart.

  
  


Right after Luhan told Baekhyun—a chatterbox, geez—the story, it was no wonder how the whole office knew about the news. Congratulatory words were thrown everywhere and an overjoyed Luhan could only smile in gratitude.

 

Yifan raised a brow at Luhan’s simple explanation. “Sperm donor. I am getting old yet I am still alone, you know.”

“And you did not even tell such important thing to your one and only brother? I may have accompanied you during the sperm implanting session. I am hurt, didi.”

“Come on, Fan-ge. Stop sulking. Your face looks longer than it already is.”

“Fuck you.”

“Geez. Just be happy my wish finally came true.”

“It was just that I thought you are compatible with Shixun. Such a waste you never hit on each other.”

“Pffft. I am leaving.”

“But you said you will have lunch with me—Han! Han! Pick it up!”

“Pick up what?”

“Your heart and undies that fell for Shixun.”

 

Yifan _guffawed_ at the middle finger thrown at him.

  
  


Sehun always offered to accompany Luhan during his checkups and Luhan never failed to decline. Luhan also felt burdened telling Sehun his day-to-day condition over the phone as Sehun demanded, because it was not like they have something special between them. He did not want to burden Sehun anymore with a child the model did not plan to have and honestly, Luhan still felt awkward knowing he had mind blowing drunk sex with his best friend. He vaguely remembered the entirety of what happened yet he could never forget the pleasure, passion and warmth he felt that night. Seeing Sehun would just make whatever erotic memories bothering him every night more vivid and magnified, and lead to something his fragile heart did not sign up for.

Fourth month of his pregnancy, he fainted in the office, leading Yifan to the decision of sending Luhan off for a long leave until he gave birth and recovered. Luhan bargained that he would do some work at home, but his protective brother only allowed him to sign paperworks to be delivered at his home every now and then and for very important meetings, join in via video conferencing.

 

It was another boring day for Luhan, spent munching on stacks of potato pancakes and peanut butter-dipped celery stalks while watching dramas and variety shows on the internet. ‘Keep Running season 6’ ended just the day before and was not in the mood to find some TV shows. He streamed ‘Knowing Brothers’ just like his usual routine, inducing laughs from him with the cast’s and guests’ comedic antics. It was a sacred hour for him every Saturday since he took a leave and he bet the show would have been a good stress reliever had he knew of its existence back then.

That was why he stomped angrily towards the door when the doorbell rang incessantly despite the number of times he ignored it.

“I am coming, stop ringing!” He yelled once he was near the door. He swung it open, only to see Sehun—wearing a cap, a hoodie, sweatpants and slippers yet still looking unbelievably stunning—standing with a plastic bag in his hands.

“Sehun?” Luhan gaped like a goldfish.

Sehun waltzed in, welcoming himself inside like he owned the place. “I bought bibimbap from the nearby store. Let’s eat.”

“B-B-But...” Luhan followed the man who went to the kitchen while commenting “what is with all the mess here” referring to the pans and plates everywhere.

“I planned to wash those after Knowing Brothers,” Luhan excused, watching Sehun open the sink and reach for the sponge and dishwashing liquid. “Hey, just leave those alone."

“You take the food back in the living room and wait for me,” Sehun replied as if he did not hear Luhan and the elder could only sigh.

“Next time, if you will come, tell me so I can prepare the house,” Luhan mumbled while looking for bowls and glasses.

Sehun scoffed with his back facing Luhan. “And what, make excuses for me not to come? You did not even mention taking months long leave.”

Luhan was startled. _Who the hell..._

“Yifan told me. He still has my number.”

Luhan mentally cursed Sehun for having the same number for years and his brother for being meddlesome. “Oh.”

“Don’t ‘oh’ me,” the other coldly shot back, rubbing the sponge harder on the greasy plates. “Jesus, Han. Why didn’t you tell me you already took a leave?”

Luhan had no clue why Sehun was upset. “I did not think it was necessary.”

The clanging of utensils echoed in the kitchen and Luhan gulped, perturbed. A glaring Sehun turned the faucet off and walked towards him until they were very close for Luhan’s comfort.

“You are alone here for fuck’s sake, at such a crucial stage.” Sehun ran his fingers through his hair in sheer irritation and Luhan had to fool himself he did not find the image hot. “At least you had people’s company before at work so you had a reason to reject staying at my house. But now, with you alone and that growing belly of yours, you better stay with me.”

Luhan patted the other’s tensed shoulders in an attempt to make the other relax. “Thank you but no need, Sehunnie. I told you before, I can do this alright. I may hire a caregiver if that is the problem.”

“I may hire you one to look over you when I am not at home.” Sehun’s eyes softened and he cupped Luhan’s small face. “But please, let me take care of you. Stay with me.”

Luhan felt his face burning up at the tender touch and close proximity. “Sehun…”

“Choose between the two. I will stay here for the next five months or you will stay at my home.”

“Sehun—”

“Luhan, please,” Sehun pleaded, and Luhan knew he could not say ‘no’ to the sincere orbs boring through his. “The baby needs the best nourishment and care especially with your conception nearing. As for you, I do not want you to bear this all alone. Stay with me, please?”

A sigh followed. “Alright.”

  
  


Sehun fulfilled his promise.

Luhan was showered with all the care he needed to get through his difficult pregnancy period. On weekdays, Sehun called over a caregiver to take care of Luhan as well as prepare the meals recommended by Luhan’s doctor. Sehun himself looked after the pregnant male during weekends and his day offs and saw to it that he gave everything Luhan wanted to eat… up to the point he went out of bed on some nights because he heard Luhan craving some questionable food choices such as burnt pancakes, soggy, almost soupless ramen, raw carrots dipped in mayonnaise and anything that screamed pregnancy cravings.

As for the bedroom, Luhan used to stay alone in the guest room, only for Sehun to move in.

“What if you have a nightmare or suddenly scream in your sleep just like yesterday?”

“Uh, Sehun, that happened like four years ago.”

“What if you get hungry or thirsty? You may wake me up instead of getting up.”

“Just leave a glass of water here then.”

“What if you want to pee and can barely stand up?”

“Jesus, Oh Sehun, stop talking like a mom.”

In his own special way, Sehun managed to persuade the other to let him sleep on the floor. Luhan felt uneasy and guilty that the host of the house slept on duvets on the floor so it did not take a few nights to invite Sehun to sleep on the same bed.

“The bed in the master’s bedroom is bigger though. Want me to carry you there?”

“Ugh. Good night, Oh Sehun.”

 

Coincidences happen—if ‘coincidences’ equate to ‘usual scenarios’—and they end up pressed close to each other on some mornings they woke up. Either Luhan scooted closer to Sehun in his sleep due to the comforting warmth the other emanated or Sehun’s need to embrace something in his sleep drew him close to Luhan. Whatever the case was, Luhan found himself smiling at the secure feeling of arms surrounding his frame, his back pressed against Sehun’s sturdy chest. The gruffy voice muttering ‘good morning’ made the tips of his ears go beet red, and he could only utter a greeting back while trying to hide his smile.

 

With Sehun around most of the time in the following months, Luhan wondered how he managed to live alone for more than a decade and a half. Wake up, eat, bathe, go to work, work, work, go home, bathe, sleep; such a mundane routine he got used for years he did not realize how humdrum it was.

 

It was with Sehun that he realized it felt nice to eat meals with someone while exchanging stories over the table. It felt great to watch shows with someone, play PUBG while yelling profanities at each other and bask in the beauty of the world outside. It was heart fluttering to come see the doctor and know the baby’s gender together, buy baby clothes together or simply talk about the most trivial things. Luhan felt treasured whenever he was scolded for not eating right, heard hushed, comforting words when he had nightmares or simply wrapped in Sehun’s arms on cold, chilling days.

 

Sehun’s constant presence made him see what he did not know he needed.

 

 

Company.

 

Security.

 

Love.

 

 

It was as if they were still best friends, yet all the added things in their friendship made them seem like they have something without any label.

A little bittersweet, especially knowing Sehun would throw him out the moment he gave birth, but he could only enjoy it while it lasts.

  
  


“Aye, Han,” Sehun muttered when he got inside the room, hair still damp from shower and clad in a sweatpants and chest covered only with the ends of his towel. “You want to eat something?”

“I’m full, thank you,” Luhan mumbled a second later, barely sparing the other a glance before going back to reading.

Sehun went closer the bed where the elder laid down. He peered on the book’s cover and smiled upon seeing the title.

“You are reading that book again?” Sehun poked the book lightly, successfully getting Luhan’s attention.

“Yep,” the doe-eyed male pouted as he shut the book and locked eyes with the other. “I am confused though, Sehunnie. The other one said children should be assisted in doing things so they will learn, while this one says they should be left in their own devices without any guidance. I do not know what to believe in.”

Sehun picked the book up, lazily flipping through the pages. “There is no book that would teach one how to be a perfect parent. This book, together with other books you read, are based on past psychological studies and theories, but still, it is up to you how to raise the child.”

“Of course I know that, but I am just wondering if I will be a good parent to the child.” Luhan sighed, moving and making way for Sehun to sit. The younger automatically placed the elder’s legs and feet on his lap for their nightly leg massage.

Sehun applied some oil on his palm and started massaging his pregnant friend’s legs. “Of course you will be.”

Luhan wore a morose expression as he replied. “I did not exactly experience proper child rearing. You know how my parents were. Affection was shown through materials things. Was taught the strong should trample on the weak. Then, constantly pushing me to do this and that, to go beyond what was expected of my age, to focus on their supposed priorities, and God, to compete with my own brother…”

“Yes, you underwent those, but at least, you did not follow their ideals. And of course, you are great with kids. Sensible to their each and every need, plus your face is child-friendly. Children love you and you also love them. That is a good start already.”

“That’s different. I will basically raise a child of my own, not just interact with someone else’s child for hours. I shall be the one to nurse her, teach her how to speak, count, write, and most of all, teach her values and right conduct. I am afraid I will fail.”

“Yifan grew up with a similar background as yours, but what transpired between you two? A healthy brotherhood. You did not let your parents get in the way of your sibling relationship. Same applies with the way he manages his family. It is apparent how equally supportive he is with his children and how he never made them feel different from other kids just because they have money. You know the mistakes your parents did. Never repeat them. For the good things they did to you, pass it on the next generations.”

Luhan nodded quietly, mindlessly playing with his fingers as the heartfelt words sank in. “You are probably right—oh, that is the right spot. Oh no, a little on the right. There, that feels good. Still, I am scared. Easier said than done, you know.”

The movements on his foot stopped, and Luhan warmed up to the tips of his ears when Sehun suddenly held his hands.

 

“W-What…”

“I sincerely believe you will do well, Luhan. A great heart, great mind, and great lessons to pass down the baby. You will do well, I am telling you. Have faith in yourself, like I have faith in you.”

 

Something fluttered inside Luhan, especially with the small yet reassuring smile directed towards him.

 

“Thank you, Sehunnie.” Luhan squeezed his hand back. “I shall make the baby feel the most loved child in the world.”

“That’s the spirit.” Sehun made a move to touch Luhan’s tummy and was taken aback when something below his hand moved.

“Ouch,” Luhan winced and rubbed his tummy. “This baby is so active.”

“T-That’s the baby?”

“Yes. What do you think it is, silly.”

“Does it often happen?”

“Quite, with the due date nearing,” Luhan endearingly caressed his tummy as he recalled. “I sometimes wake up because of those kicks. At times, it happens when I am watching or doing anything in particular.”

“I see.” Luhan noticed how Sehun did not say anything and awkwardly darted his gaze back and forth on the pregnant male’s baby bump.

“Is there a matter, Sehun?”

A slight blush blossomed on the model’s face who was caught off guard. “Can I… uhh, um…”

“Can you what?”

“Can I, uh, um, uhh…”

“Stop garbling nonsense, will you?”

“C-Can I touch it?”

“What?” Luhan furrowed his eyebrows, only for his orbs to brighten up in realization. “Is that a question? Of course.” He chuckled.

“Won’t it… she, um, get hurt?”

“Touch is different from punch, isn’t it?” A giggling Luhan placed Sehun’s hand on his tummy.

“She kicked,” Sehun gasped in surprise, eyes round as he felt another kick. “Wow, that’s one strong kick. Seems she will be a soccer player like her baba.”

“Ouch,” Luhan half-winced, half-chuckled as he felt another kick. “Do you want to hear her heartbeat?”

“Heartbeat? How?”

“Place your ear here,” Luhan gestured and Sehun followed.

“I can hear it, Lu. I can hear her heart,” Sehun mused, grinning as he listened to the rhythmical beats of the very much alive baby girl inside Luhan.

“Hi, baby. Be a good girl and don’t kick baba too much, okay?”

Luhan cannot remember when he fell asleep, but all he knew was Sehun stayed by his side, handsome features the last thing the elder saw. He felt secured; with reliable arms warming his cold body, tender lips kissing his forehead and low, soothing voice uttering “good night, Han and little Han.”  
  


 

A month before Luhan’s delivery date, he could barely get out without Sehun’s assistance. They usually went out on weekends to give him a daily dose of vitamin D yet that particular Sunday, Sehun was not around. He was having a photoshoot and interview for Cosmopolitan China, leaving Luhan alone for the day… or so he thought, because Yifan and his family went for a surprise visit that afternoon.

 

“Ge, what’s up,” Luhan welcomed his brother with warm arms, at least up to a limited extent due to the huge stomach bulge preventing them from completely embracing.

“First time in years that I had nothing to do today,” Yifan waltzed inside with his all-smiley wife and beaming children trailing behind him.

“Ankol Uhan, what’s that big ball in your tummy?”

“Can we play basketball, Unca Uhan? Please, please.”

“Qian, Mingze, that is Uncle Han’s baby, not a ball. And nope, Uncle Han cannot play with you.” Yifan’s stern voice rang from the kitchen.

“A baby?” Qian stared in wonder as she poked her uncle’s tummy. “There is a baby inside?”

“Yes, my dear. This is where you came from before you become big girls and boys… from your mother’s womb, that is,” Luhan explained as he walked the two children—who were dragging him before their mother chided them to stop—towards the living room.

“A baby? So we will have a new playmate?” Mingze beamed, jumping up and down in excitement. “When? When? When!?”

“In a month, but because she is still a baby, it will take a few years before she could play with you.” Luhan patted his suddenly dispirited nephew’s back. “Don’t worry. I bet she’ll love hugs and kisses though, and that you two will take care of my precious baby girl.”

“Of course we will, Ankol,” Qian snuggled closely and kissed her uncle’s tummy while Mingze placed his ear on it.

“Where’s your beloved Shixun, Xiao Lu?” Yifan’s wife asked while arranging the food they brought on the table.

“Even you, jie? Beloved my butt,” Luhan laughed while waddowing towards the kitchen with his nephew and niece assisting him. “Xun’s at a photoshoot.”

“Just when I thought I could see you two being lovey-dovey,” the other dreamily clasped her hands like a fangirl. “Perhaps I need to wait for that golden moment.”

“Jie, stop it,” Luhan whined like the 35 year-old he was as he tried helping his brother and sister-in-law in preparing the table, only for them to usher him to his seat.

“Stop it, baby. Han is embarrassed being teased to his crush,” Yifan grinned as if his head was not hit by the flying tupperware cover Luhan randomly grabbed from the table.

“Let’s eat, shall we?”

  
  


“I know the truth, Xiao Lu.” Yifan cornered him right after lunch. The kids played the stash of video games Sehun owned while their mother took an overseas call while watching her children. Thus, Luhan was left engaging in the conversation he dreaded the most.

“Fine, Yifan, fine,” Luhan exhaled heavily as he instinctively held his bulging belly. “You guessed it right. She’s Sehun’s.”

Yifan leaned back against the sofa, crossing his arms and humming in affirmation. “I won’t ask the reasons why you needed to hide it from us but Lu, it makes me annoyed and hurt how you cannot admit your feelings for him.”

“It is not as easy as you think, ge.” Luhan dramatically sighed and started playing with his fingers in nervousness. “Ge, how do I start? I think he is just there because he feels accountable. He knows how much of a fragile soul I am, so here he is, being the best potential lover to take care of me and our baby.”

“You think he is doing this because he needs to? Why do you say so?”

“Sehunnie… is a free soul. He hates being bound by anything. It was already too much that he never went out much just to take care of me, to take responsibility—”

“That does not answer my question, Lu. You never even bothered asking him, so how will you know if he feels something for you? This is ridiculous. You are already an adult. Face the problem. Confront him. You are inhibiting yourself from gaining pure happiness just because of your cowardly assumptions—”

“I am scared, ge!” Luhan stood and exclaimed, tears cascading down his cheeks. He clenched his fists, feeling all his inner anguish and fears surfacing. “I… I… I am nothing if not for my money. I am just a pretty face, but other than that, I cannot offer anything worthy for him to keep me. I do not want to face it, to hear what he would say. Who am I for someone like him to love me? W-What if he leaves once I tell him about my feelings? Once I give birth? Once I conceive, there is no reason to stay anymore. This beautiful dream will end, and I will be alone again. Again…”

The truth finally came out. As selfish as it sounded, Luhan did not want his pregnancy to end. It felt like burning a bridge; everything would fall apart and all he would be left with were the broken pieces of his heart. He would be inevitably dumped and left to raise a baby all by himself. Sehun would just be his best friend again… an estranged father to his child. There was no reason to stay anymore, to feel the company of this man… this man who he unintentionally fell in love with.

Protective arms of his elder brother wrapped around him, leading him to break down and expose his vulnerable side. “I-I thought I only need the baby but I love him, ge, and I am afraid he will leave me alone.”

“Alone? You must be joking, Xiao Lu.” Yifan replied, ruffling his brother’s hair. “Whether Shixun will or will not stay, always remember I am here. We are here. We are family. Besides, remember what you asked for in the first place? A baby, and you were blessed with one. Because your wish is granted, you are entitled with the responsibility to take care of her, shower her with love, and mold her into the best version of herself. You are her parent, so you need to be strong for her, both as a mother and father.”

“You are right, Fan-ge.” Luhan sniffled, rubbing his eyes with his fist. “We are family, indeed, with an incoming additional member in a form of a bundle of joy. I am sorry for forgetting that. I am sorry for only thinking about myself.”

“Geez, no need to apologize,” Yifan chuckled, playfully pinching his brother’s cheek. “But um, do you want me to talk about this to Shixun?”

Luhan shook his head, pressing his face on his brother’s hand.

“As capable adults, I know you two can solve this.  Denying your feelings makes me annoyed, but well, what can I do except waiting for anyone of you to man up and handle the truth. But well, whatever the outcome will be, we have your back. Never forget that.”

“Thanks, ge.” Luhan closed his eyes and held his tummy, silently apologizing to his precious baby.

 

_‘I am sorry, baby. Baba will endure. Baba loves you so, so much and I promise to give you all the best things in this world, with or without your other father.’_

 

 

Sehun was worried.

His departure was not the usual city trips he had where he won’t spend nights away from his house. It was a trip abroad; probably his biggest break as a model. He was the chosen Korean ambassador by Vogue International and had to arrive at the country early for him to prepare himself for this great opportunity.

Despite sitting in the airport waiting for hours, his mind drifted back to a certain Chinese man carrying a baby… _his_ baby, _their_ baby. If not because of Luhan helping him pack and pushing him towards the door that morning, he won’t leave. It would be the first time in months that he would be that far away from Luhan and it caused Sehun distress. He was so soon to pressing the call button every now and then but thought otherwise, wanting Luhan to have ample time to rest.

 _“Zitao and his mom will take care of me,”_ were the words that Luhan said after Sehun dropped him to their friend’s house. That along with the shy kiss Luhan planted on his cheek should be enough to relieve his worries, but then, the feeling of dread that something big would happen won’t leave his chest.

 

“Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight CA1229 to Florida. We are now inviting those passengers with small children and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you.” The announcement rang through the airport and said passengers proceeded towards the gate. Majority of the passengers prepared themselves for the 10-minute period before boarding, except one.

 

“Shixun, put your phone on flight mode,” Mr. Zhang, his manager, chided on him as the latter got their baggage ready.

“Focus, Shixun. This is your biggest project over,” he added when Sehun continued staring at his phone. “This may be a one time opportunity and will make or break your international career.”

“I am trying, Yixing,” Sehun muttered while playing with his phone. “It is just… I…”

“Whatever the hell is distracting you, get it off your mind,” the other cut sharply. “Whoever that chic you boned and got pregnant, please, forget about it for now.”

 _“He,”_ Sehun grunted back that had Yixing a bit startled, “he, not it. Not just some chic I boned. He is my best friend.”

“Okay I get it, lover boy, but it is not the issue. Thing is, whoever he is, he is not doing anything good on your job. You had been neglecting your career for the past months. I never saw you turn down that much offers especially overseas ones. When you go to your job, you are always on your phone calling and texting him. Christ, Wu Shixun, snap out of it, lest you want to fuck up your life and career—”

The furious manager was cut with Sehun’s phone ringing.

 

“Shixun, turn that call down—”

“Hello, Han?”

 

Yixing observed as Sehun’s forehead creased at the sound of pained whimpering and a frantic voice.

 

“Sehun, this is Zitao. We are taking Lu-ge to the nearest hospital—”

“The hospital!?”

“He-He is… AHHHHH, DON’T PULL MY PRECIOUS HAIR, GEGE!”

“I-IT HURTS. THE… THE BABY IS COMING OUT—AHHHH!”

“Han!? Hello!” The line went dead after that and Sehun jolted from his seat to go out of the damn place.

 

“Where you think are you going?” Yixing’s death grip on his arm stopped him.

“To Luhan! He is going into labor!”

“But we need to board the plane in a few minutes!”

“I don’t give a fuck. I need to go to Luhan!”

“You can possibly lose your fame and career, put shame in your name if you go and I won’t be able to salvage your reputati—”

“I don’t care anymore. My family needs me and I need them.”

“Shixun!” Yixing screamed after the model speeding away. He glared in return of the curious stares of the people around him and he could only wonder how to explain everything to the staff waiting for them abroad.

 

 _Who was this Luhan that had Sehun going crazy?_ Yixing hissed silently as he sat on the bench, looking at their luggages and contemplating if he should contact the event personnel abroad immediately. Sehun was never like this, and whoever this Luhan was should pay—

 

_Wait. Luhan? You mean—_

 

“Lu Fucking Han!? Luhan as in the vice president of A.C.E. which skyrocketed Shixun to fame?” A bewildered Yixing awed at the realization and grinned proudly as if a father happy for his son. “The fuck… that bastard Shixun hit a fucking jackpot bullseye! Who needs Vogue when you have a whole company for yourself?”

  
  


Minutes felt like hours for Sehun who impatiently tapped his foot at the backseat of a taxi. He got more and more anxious as he sent Zitao messages and got nothing in return except the address of the hospital.

 

“Why did we stop?” He asked as he realized the car stopped moving.

“Sir, there is heavy traffic due to road repairs.”

“A fucking traffic jam? Damn!” Sehun cursed his lucky stars with this untimely misfortune.

“I’ll pay double the meter if you can get there in 10 minutes.”

“Sir, there is no other road to go there except that narrow alley on the right. You can just walk straight there for about twenty minutes and be near the area.”

“Thank you.” He pulled random bills from his wallet and almost threw it in the driver’s hand and dashed out of the taxi like a lightning.

Sehun’s long, weary legs took him in no time to the hospital and he looked like a mad man inquiring the nurse of Luhan’s whereabouts. He saw Zitao and Mrs. Huang nervously sitting outside the operation room and heard Luhan’s shrieks inside.

 

“You are here, Shixu—what are you doing!?” Zitao shot up from his seat once he saw the younger attempting to go inside.

“I can hear Luhan wailing!” Sehun reasoned, trying to untangle Zitao’s arms stopping him.

“Of course he is giving birth, you dumbass,” Zitao scoffed and pulled on Sehun’s ear.

“Ahhhh-ouch! What was that for?”

“Aren’t you thinking? Who gives birth without pain?”

“But he needs me,” the younger whined. “Please let me go inside.”

“Let us just let the doctors do their job, young man,” Mrs. Huang who was silently watching gently spoke and stood up to pat Sehun’s back. “I know it is difficult to calm down in situations like this especially because it is your first time having a baby.”

“Yes and I am worried. This is male pregnancy which is a lot more risky and painful compared to normal ones. Besides, Luhan does not have a high pain tolerance. What if he…”

“Calm down,” the elder chuckled, rubbing the tall man’s back. Sehun was directed towards the chair as Mrs. Huang went on. “He may find the excruciating pain difficult to bear, but as a mother, he would do everything to deliver the child safely and keep himself alive.”

The model visibly relaxed, his tensed shoulders calming down. His face still reflected some worry though, making Mrs. Huang smile endearingly.

“I know it is hard to just stay here and wait for the operation to end, but you need to do so for your lover and your baby.”

Zitao frowned. “Mama, Shixun is not gege’s lover—”

“You are right, Mrs. Huang.” Sehun’s words bewildered Zitao whose ‘really? Damn, Jongin told Lu ge before that you like him but we won’t believe’ got drowned out to the background.

“For my precious deer. For our little bundle of joy. For my family.” Sehun mused to himself, the image of his little family painting a smile on his face.

  
  


The operation took longer than they expected. Sehun won’t leave when the Huangs left to buy food. He barely bit on the xiaolongbao Zitao bought him despite the fact he last ate several hours ago. He paced outside the operating room for hours, trying to relax himself by breathing exercises and thinking of Mrs. Huang’s words.

‘Luhan is strong. I should have faith in him,’ he told himself all over again. ‘How will our baby look? Will she look more like me or Lu? Will Luhan let me see our daughter after this? Will they leave me for good? How should I tell him about my feelings?’

With the Huangs coming back to their house due to a sudden visitor, Sehun was left alone to ponder about those thoughts. He did not have any single thought of his flight, Vogue, Yixing, his luggage; his mind was filled with too much of _Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, our baby, our daughter_ for him to care.

He was so bothered by the thought of Luhan pushing him away after their ‘agreement’ ended that he almost did not notice a nurse coming out of the operation room.

 

“Are you the patient’s family?” The nurse inquired, and Sehun was quick to answer, “his lover. The child’s father.”

“Mr. Wu, would you like to…”

  
  


Sehun stared in awe at the scene before him.

After he put on the hospital wear, he was brought towards the bed. There laid Luhan, all sweaty and on the verge of falling to unconsciousness and a bloody little human attached to her mother, held by the midwife.

The babe, their angel, cried as she was taken from the safety of her mother’s body and was surrounded with big humans she did not know. Sehun felt his eyes moistening at the sight, the urge to comfort Luhan who went through all this ordeal and the baby who felt insecure and unsafe pushing him to weave his way closer to them.

“S-Se…” Luhan mumbled quietly, recognizing the model despite the drowsiness induced by the anesthesia and the exhaustion. He wanted to ask why Sehun was there when he was supposed to be at another country at the moment, yet even opening his mouth took a lot of his energy.

“It’s me, love,” Sehun assured, gently brushing Luhan’s sweaty bangs and leaning down to kiss his temple. “You did well. I am so proud of you."

Luhan was confused, his heart fluttering from the gesture, but he merely smiled, delighting at the warmth that belonged to Sehun.

The nurse handed the surgical scissors to the doctor, to which Sehun stared at. Wordlessly, the doctor offered the young father the scissors, who blinked in confusion before realization dawned on him.

The doctor’s eyes showed how he smiled through the mask and Sehun shakily took the scissors. He motioned towards his child and held it against the umbilical cord.

_‘Even if you aren’t physically connected with your mother, I promise you will remain tied to both of us, my little princess.’_

With a smile and a clip of shears, Sehun shed a tear. “Welcome to our world, my beloved daughter.”

  
  


Luhan’s back ached from sleep.

He felt as if he lied down for days despite only doing so for hours. He momentarily forgot how he ended up where he was and he could only remember the last moments before he fell into deep slumber.

 

_‘Push, Mr. Lu.’_

_‘You need to endure it. Baby is relying on Mama…’_

_‘Push, Mama, you can do it.’_

_‘Congratulations, Mr. Lu. Your baby is a healthy girl.’_

_‘It’s me, love.’_

_‘You did well. I am so proud of you.’_

_‘Welcome to our world, my beloved daughter.’_

 

His heavy eyelids opened to the buzzing of the machines and a relaxing hum of a familiar lullaby. His lips instantly curled upwards upon seeing a tall man sitting on the nearby couch, arms holding a swaddled babe close to his chest. The young model’s crescent eyes shone with love and affection for the tiny human and his smile was more than enough to express the joy he felt carrying his daughter.

As if on cue, Sehun looked up from the bundle of blessing in his arms and gazed at the doe-like eyes he loved losing himself into. Carefully, he roused from his seat, walking as silent and slow as he could towards the bedside.

 

“Are you okay, Xiao Lu? Does it hurt somewhere?” Sehun inquired softly to which Luhan shook his head.

“It’s still early, babe. Go back to sleep.”

Luhan made a gesture reaching for the baby and Sehun immediately granted the silent request. He gently placed the babe in her baba’s arms, not wanting the little bub to wake up from her deep slumber.

Sehun silently sat on the bedside, tenderly watching the love of his life beaming brightly while holding the sound babe close. Luhan’s eyes shone with unshed tears just at the sight of his precious treasure breathing through her tiny yet high nose.

Sehun wordlessly reached for Luhan when a tear fell, thumb wiping the jewels cascading from his cheeks.

“She’s so beautiful,” Luhan uttered with delight, eyes twinkling as he caressed the baby’s hair. “Her nose and lips look like yours.”

“She got your eyes, Han,” Sehun replied and fished for his phone in his pocket. Luhan’s lips parted to a grin at the pictures of the baby in the nursery and several shots of Sehun holding the adorable babe who was awake at that time.

“Oh, Sehunnie, she is so pretty,” Luhan squealed, cooing at the cuteness of the father and daughter. “Our daughter is so adorable.”

Sehun noticed how Luhan visibly stiffened right after his own remark and cleared his throat. “Um, uh, I meant ‘my daughter.’ Sorry.”

 

The smile that was on the younger’s face visibly faded into nothing, replaced by a hurt look he did not even bother masking. Luhan was confused by this, his heart troubled yet aching from the rare expression the other had on. _Did I say something wrong?_

 

“What are you saying? She is my child as well.”

 

Luhan opened his mouth to reply despite feeling a pang in his chest at the thought of Sehun leaving him and the baby alone. “Sehunnie, you do not need to be burdened. I know you are not fond of children nor it is your desire to have a child, and like I said before, you do not need to take responsibility.”

“But I want to,” Sehun cut the other, stunning Luhan. “I know no shit about children and I certainly am not sure if I will be a good father to her, but all I am aware is...”

“Is?” Luhan probed, heart pounding from the long pause that followed.  


It seemed his heart beat came to a halt when Sehun swooped down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Luhan felt joy, a glimmer of hope battling with his doubts, his what ifs, his fears that Sehun would shower him with such affection and take it back the next second.

  


“I love you, Han.”

  


_I love you._

  


_I love you._

  


_“I love you, Han.”_

  


“Sehun…” Luhan trailed off, his tears flowing down in an instant as the words sank in.

“I love you, Han,” Sehun repeated, kissing his precious deer’s tears away. “I do not know since when and why and how it happened, but just… I love every inch of you, and I am more than willing to spend the rest of my life with you and our beloved angel and proclaim it to the world.”

“How about your job? Y-Your career, damn, Sehun. You love them all and I know this deal is very important to you.”

Sehun grimaced. “But I love you more. Fuck my job, fuck everything. Vogue can wait, the world can wait, but this... you, our daughter are all that matters.”

“Are you sure about this, Mr. Oh? Because if you won’t run away now, I will never let you go.”

“What am I, stupid? Like I would waste the opportunity of being with the one I love, Mr. Lu.”

 

Luhan was too overwhelmed by emotions he could not help but pull Sehun down to a long, passionate kiss, their first one since the night their bodies became one. It took so much effort keeping their child from falling down as one arm locked around Sehun’s neck. Sehun leaned closer despite the discomfort on his back, the joy of being this close with the love of his life overflowing for him to care about trivial matters.

 

“Is that a ‘yes?’” He breathlessly asked once they parted.

“A million times yes,” Luhan answered, a sweet smile grazing his features just at the thought alone of spending the rest of his life with Sehun and their precious daughter.

“I could not wish for anything better than this,” Sehun smiled, kissing his big baby’s knuckles.  
  


The two lovers together with their precious bundle of joy laid down the hospital bed, basking in the warmth of love they themselves emanated. They knew not what the future held, but they did not worry for they have each other. They might have been in the hospital at that moment but they were aware that wherever they were, they have a home; a small family enough to complete the missing pieces they searched for throughout their lives.

  
  


“Her cheeks are so soft, oh my God, how cute can she get?”

“She took after you, Han.”

“But I am not cute.”

“Lies.”

“You fucker.”

“Yes I am, and you are my bitch.”

“I honestly do not know whether to feel fuzzily warm or take that as an insult.”

“Good morning, our tiny princess… aigoo, Han, look at her eyes!”

“She really got my eyes, oh my. How was your sleep, little bub?”

“For some reason, I feel like she is judging us.”

“Maybe she is as bitchy as you.”

“Pfft.”

  
  


“Say ‘Mama.’”

“Sehun-ah, first of all, she was just born a day ago, and second, I am her Baba.”

“But you look like a Mama.”

“Shut up.”

“Does that make me her Appa? Wahhh, I cannot wait for her to call me that.”

“She even does not have her own name yet, Hunnie.”

“Do you have anything in mind?”

“I was thinking… how about Qiaoxin?”

“And the reason is?”

“She was the bridge that connected our hearts together. Isn’t it right?”

“What a lovely name for a lovely blessing. My daughter, Qiaoxin… wah, I cannot believe such a precious baby is our daughter.”

“You are tearing up again, Sehunnie.”

“Can’t help it, baby. Qiaoxin is so lovable.”

“Indeed, she is.”

  
  


And they lived happily ever after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I fail you, Priz .___. I know this is quite different from the prompt because yes, thanks to my forgetful ass. I hope I didn’t fail you. I did my best .____. I hope you will love this very belated birthday gift ♡♡♡♡♡ ilysm
> 
>  
> 
> And guys, I am very sorry I was not able to post and update anything for months. My responsibilities as a graduating student, fatigue, depressing thoughts, symptoms of bulimia, and everything negative made me write this one for months instead of my usual fast pace. I hope I relayed my love for Hunhan through by this oneshot and made Priz happy uwu


End file.
